Ultraman Tiga
By The''' Story Of ' ☀Ultraman Tiga - Pooh And Alvin's Adventures Of TV Series ☀The Making Of Ultraman Tiga - Pooh And Alvin's Adventures Of TV Series. Puppets Winnie The Pooh. Tigger. Rabbit. Piglet. Eeyore. With Alvin Seville. Simon Seville. Theodore Seville. Brittany Miller. Jeanette Miller. And Eleanor Miller. With Suit Voice Actors. Shane Bone as The Voice Of Col. Joseph L. Ryan Bone. Darcy Rose Byrnes as The Voice Of Lieutenant Doctor Ellie Miller. Ariel Winter as The Voice Of Corporal Doctor Kaite Miller. Zach Callison as The Voice Of Private Edward. And Hiroshi Nagano as The Voice Of Ultraman Tiga. And Suit Actors. KAZUNORI YOKOO as Red Gomora. HARUO NAKAJIMA as Rodan. in the years 2007-2010 (2049 in the U.S. dub) , giant monsters and conquering aliens start to appear, as was foretold by an apocalyptic prophecy about an uncontrollable chaos over the Earth. Facing the threat, the TPC (Terrestrial Peaceble Concert) is created, such as its branch, GUTS (Global Unlimited Task Squad). Through a holographic message in a capsule found by researchers, the GUTS gets knowledge about a golden pyramid built by an ancient civilization. At the site, three statues of a race of giants who defended early human civilization on Earth about 30,000,000 years ago from Super-Ancient Monsters and other forces of darkness are found, but two of them are destroyed by the monsters Golza and Melba. The third one gains life from the spiritual energy of officer Daigo, descendant of the ancient race. Daigo and the remaining statue merge into a single being, made of light. Shortly after defeating the two monsters, Daigo is revealed by the hologram of the prophecy that 30 million years in the past, a great evil that not even the giants could stop, destroyed the ancient civilization. The same evil reappears in the finale of the series, the Ruler of Darkness Gatanozoh-a, and his servants, Gijera and Zoigar. Gatanozoh-a defeats Ultraman with ease and turns him back into a statue, but the light of humanity is able to turn him into Glitter Tiga, giving him the power to defeat Gatanozoh-a and save the Earth. Ultraman Tiga Stats Height: 53 meters Weight: 44,000 tons Human Form: Daigo Madoka Transformation Item: Spark Lens, It is known as the "Torch of Tiga" in the English dub. Tiga's default mode, with a red, silver and purple color scheme. This battle type is well-balanced in speed and strength and good in any environment. It is known as "Omni Mode" in the dub. * Atmospheric Flight Speed: Mach 5 *Running Speed: Mach 1.5 *Aquatic Speed: Mach 1.5 *Tunneling Speed: Mach 1.5 *Jumping Distance: 800 meters '''Ultra Tiga Multi Type Mode Weapons' *Zepellion Ray Multi type Tiga's devastating signature weapon. Energy gathered into both arms and fired L-style (with vertical right arm and horizontal left arm), as a white-hot laser. It is capable of destroying almost all monsters, though some monsters have abilities that can protect themselves from this attack, for example Bizarmo's electrical barriers, or tougher skin hides Garula and Silvagon had. *Tiga Slicer Ultraman Tiga can fire beam cutters from his chest. It was used to decapitate and disarm Sakuna-oni, but rebuffed by Garula, shattering upon impact with its armoured skin. *Hand Slash Burst of energy fired from right hand. *Timer Flash Ultraman Tiga emits a golden flash from his colortimer to erase fake versions of his enemy. *Destruction Beam Ultraman Tiga shots a beam from his hand to make enemies fall underground (episode 23) *Ultra Heatback Ultraman Tiga increases his temperature to fry enemies, such as Jobarieh. *Teleportation Ultraman Tiga can teleport in any place he wants, but uses a lot of his energy, exhausting it to the point of his colortimer blinking. *Ultra Fix Ultraman Tiga shots a beam from his palm that can paralyze an enemy, it can defy Earth's gravity. *Ultra Shield Ultraman Tiga's barrier that can repel any energy based attack, though it has more difficulty blocking his own Delacium Light Stream when reflected off Goldras's shield and charged further by its tractor beam. It can be used by other types. *Cell Change Beam Restructures violent monsters at a cellular level to turn them into peaceful creatures. Almost completely saps Tiga's energy. Used successfully against King MoleRat and not successfully against Metamorga. *Ultra Cross Barrier Ultraman Tiga crosses his hand in order to defend himself from attack. It was used against Natan-Seijin.(episode 29) *Tiga Electric-Attack Punch A punch infused with all of Tiga's blazing energy. Ultraman Tiga Power Type ' Ultraman Tiga's stronger form, with a red and silver color scheme. In this mode, Tiga possesses great power, but at the expense of speed. It is effective at ground and sea combat. It is known as "Power Mode" in the dub. *Atomospheric Flight Speed: Mach 3 *Running Speed: Mach 1 *Aquatic Speed: Mach 1 *Tunneling Speed: Mach 1 *Jumping Distance: 500 meters '''Ultraman Tiga Power Mode Weapons ' * Delacium Light Stream A powerful energy missile attack most often used by Power Mode to destroy most opponents. Creates a ball of light between both palms, and fired as a stream of energy. In the series it was depicted to be briefly a sphere, which when thrown, changes into a stream of energy. In recent movies like Ultraman Tiga: The Final Odyssey and the Tiga OVA movie, this same attack was depicted more as a ball or missile than a beam type attack. *Tiga Hold Light-Wave Tiga generates a stream of energy between open palms that can intercept and fire back oncoming energy attacks. *Miracle Balloon Ray Giant energy balloon used to drain an enemy's energy and make it smaller. Used against Leilons. *Tiga Burning Dash Tiga sticks a monsters head in the ground in piledriver fashion, flares up his entire body, and then smashes through the creature. Used to defeat Silvagon. Ultraman Tiga Sky Type/Speed Mode * Ultraman Tiga's speedier form, with a purple and silver color scheme. In this mode, Ultraman Tiga gains great agility and speed, but at the expense of power. It is effective at ground and aerial combat. It is known as "Speed Mode" in the dub. *Atomospheric Flight Speed: Mach 7 *Running Speed: Mach 2 *Aquatic Speed: Mach 1 *Tunneling Speed: Mach 1 *Jumping Distance: 1000 meters '''Ultraman Tiga Speed Mode Weapons *Rambalt Light Bolt A lightning type attack that can be fired as a small bullet of light or a long beam of energy, which quickly destroys a target. Used as the finishing weapon when Tiga remains in his Sky Type mode. *Tiga Freezer Ultraman Tiga freezes a target in ice. Used to immobilise Killeriod 1 and Metamorgha before destroying them safely. Glitter Tiga ''' Ultraman Tiga's greatest form, which makes its debut during the final episode as a giant of golden light. After being defeated by Gatanozoh-a, Ultraman Tiga is transformed back into a statue. But he is revived by the light of the children of Earth and transforms into Glitter Tiga, though not in a form that radiates persistently with golden light. Glitter Tiga also makes a reappearance in Ultraman Tiga: The Final Odyssey, this time as an all-gold form radiating with light, created when Demonzoa defeated Tiga to the point his Color Timer expired, only to have the ruins of the Ultra statues around the ruins give up all their remaining light to help Ultraman Tiga's cause and revitalise Ultraman Tiga into his ultimate form. '''Dark Tiga This form only appeared in The Final Odyssey movie. It is revealed as Ultraman Tiga’s original form 30 millions years ago when he was allied with the Dark Ultras. Daigo revives this form using the Black Lens. His appearance is exactly like normal Ultraman Tiga, only with a black and silver color scheme. *Transformation Item: Black Spark Lens Tiga Tornado This form only appeared in The Final Odyssey movie. As Tiga Dark begins to expel the dark-light energy from his body, he transforms into Tiga Tornado, with a red, silver and black color scheme. This mode has powers and abilities similar to that of Power Type. This allowed Tiga, in the Final Odyssey Film, to destroy Darlaam, using the Delacium Light Stream. Tiga Blast This form only appeared in The Final Odyssey movie. As he expels more and more dark light energy, Tiga transforms most of his body back into normal (save the face and Tecter lines). The powers and abilities of this mode are like that of Sky Type. This allowed Tiga, in the Final Odyssey Film, to destroy Hyudora, using the Rambalt Light Bolt. Category:Ultras